Yami no Matsuei: Gravitation Style
by blinkie
Summary: NG Studios is now NG Productions, and guess what the first production is? Yami no Matsuei! This is the result of an obsession with YnM, with the Gravi charats as the cast! Oh, the insanity! Knowledge of YnM not yet required, so read on! INTRO UP: Ongoing


**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! It's been too long since I updated my Gravi fics. **I'm sorry** for making you wait. I've discovered Yami no Matsuei and this is my current favorite anime. This is not a crossover; it's a humorous attempt at fitting the Gravi charats into the mysterious and darkly charming world of YnM. Of course, with the dysfunctional characters of Gravi, no one knows what will happen. Even I don't. Im writing everything on the spur of the moment. ^_^

Moreover, the story is in the present tense. I wanted to combine a script form with a narrative. This is the result. Do excuse the style if you're not comfortable with it.

Enjoy reading ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation nor Yami no Matsuei. Murakami and Matsushita do, respectively.

**Yami**** no Matsuei: Gravitation style**

Shuiichi dashes through the door of NG Studios. He is late for the fourth time this week. As he tears up the stairs, he vaguely remembers something that has to do with K, new guns, and moving target practice. Before he can complete the thought, he reaches the door to the third floor. He stands there, catching his breath and practicing his excuse. _I had to cook breakfast for Yuki! You know how grumpy he gets if his eggs aren't scrambled. _Eggs scrambled? No, that sounds kinky. Scrambled eggs. There. Shuiichi smiled. Never mind that 1) Yuki never gets up before noon; thus the word breakfast is alien to him;  2) Yuki abhors Shuiichi's cooking, and 3) Yuki's current whereabouts are unknown. This last one is the real reason Shuichi is late. He spent the previous night tracing all possible leads to his blond loverboy. Sadly, the only clue he uncovered was the remnants of a message spelled out in colorful alphabet letters on the refrigerator door. He could only figure out the words "Shu", "need to eat" and "maybe". Interspersed among these were the letters O, H, A, Y, M, M, R, S. What could this mean?! In a panic Shuiichi had run out the apartment and searched for Yuki in his favorite restaurants, pubs, and karaokes but to no avail. This morning he found himself on a park bench. Ah, now he remembers. He was exhausted that he fell asleep on a park bench. He had just enough time to run back to the flat to take a shower and go to work. If only he hadn't fallen asleep in the bathtub…

Shuiichi shakes himself from his thoughts and focuses. _I had to cook breakfast for Yuki. Scrambled eggs. _Okay. He pushes the door open.

"Sorry I'm late!! I had to scramble eggs for…YUKIIIIII!!!" His eyes widen as he spots the familiar figure elegantly sprawled on the battered couch. 

"Yuuuki!!!" He launches himself at the novelist but is suddenly jerked back by no other than K. 

"Breakfast for Yuki, eh?" K narrows his eyes at Shuiichi. "It's a shame he didn't get to eat it, as he's been here for TWO HOURS ALREADY!!"

"Eeep!" Shuiichi squeaks. "Ah, you see, uhm, it's our anniversary today! And he wanted to surprise me! That's why he's here so early!"

"You wish. You're ten months too early," Yuki smirks. 

K's eyes sparkle with malignant joy. "Did you bring his breakfast? I hope you did. Being here for three hours now, I'm sure hungry! I'm so hungry I can EAT..someone..as delectable…as YOU!!" He grabs Shuichi by the front of his shirt and pulls him forward.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" Shuiichi starts flailing frantically as K laughs insanely. 

"Yuuuuuki!! Help me! Help meeeeeeeee!!!!" Shuichi cringes as K opens his mouth and pretends to bite him.

"You idiot," Yuki mutters, rolling his eyes.

"Frankly, you are _much more_ delectable than scrambled eggs, or whatever style of eggs they are," K whisper in a husky voice. "I'll forgive you if you give me what I've been wanting ever since I met you."

"Anything but my body! I belong only to Yuki! Yuki! YUUUKI!!"

K looks disgusted, "What?? You pervert. I meant your promise not to be late anymore, EVER. Okay?" Without waiting for his answer, K drops Shuiichi to the floor. Stunned, Shuichi remains there until a voice breaks into his thoughts.

"What's the racket all about?" Tohma's voice has an irritated edge to it.

"Good morning Shuichi na no da! Why are you on the floor? Did you just wake up?"

"N-n-no," Shuichi stutters. 

"Then get up, for goodness' sake!" Tohma says. "We have a lot of work to do today."

"Ah, yes. I'll be on my way to the studio now. Please excuse me.." 

"Studio? Have you forgotten? We don't have any studios here anymore."

"What? I beg your pardon. I don't understand."

"Shuichi, you're like Kumagoro na no da. Always acting cute."

"And a little soft in the head," Yuki mutters under his breath.

"We are not NG Studios anymore. We are now NG Productions. Look around. Do you see any recording equipment here? No. All you see are props and costumes and paper. _Tons _ of paper. These will be your scripts."

"Productions? Scripts? Costumes??" Shuichi is getting confused by the minute.   
You don't mean…"

"Yes I do. Starting now, we will be producers of TV series!"

"But, WHY???" Shuichi sinks quivering to the ground like an eroded mountain of jelly. "What will happen to us? We're now jobless! Oh, why such cruel fate…"

**BOINK! **

"Stop it." Tohma is struggling to conceal his embarrassment. "It's hard enough for me to accept!" He draws a shaky breath. "Damn those music-sharing networks! Kazaa is the spawn of the devil. If only people didn't download music too much, we'd still be in the business!" He thumped a fist to his chest. "That's why I am driven to do this. We have no choice. We go down or go up. Anyway, my shrewd business skills predict that this empire will grow even bigger than NG Studios. But of course, I shall no longer be the charismatic music producer-slash-keyboard genius adored by Japan, but one of many slimey TV producers! I might as well move to Los Angeles!"

Ryuichi is near tears. "No!! You might grow fat and tan and beardy, which is so unappealing and not sexy on you na no da."

A shocked silence fills the room at the possibility of a fat and bearded Tohma basking in an LA pool. Hiro and Fujisaki's hearty "Good morning" rings dull in the ears of those gathered. Finally, Sakano, who had been silently watching the whole drama unfold, speaks up.

"Uhm, chief, I agree with Sakuma-san. You're better off being a slimey TV producer here in Japan. At least you'll not grow fat on sushi and sashimi. But I don't think changing our business is the solution. People will still be able to download our episodes. Worse, they can buy VCDs of the complete series."

"How dare you mention the word 'download' in front of me?! You're fired, Sakano. Maybe temporarily only. But for now, out." Tohma glared at the producer, who fled the room in tears. 

"Uhm, okaaay," Hiro says in a 'what-the-hell-was-put-in-your-coffee-this-morning' voice.

Shuichi is rubbing his head. Whatever was thrown at him by the irate President sure is deadly!! He examines the heavy object. A bundle of paper? No, a **BUNDLE of paper held together by loops of twine. He could hardly grasp it in one hand, let alone lift it. **

"What's this?" He asks.

"Scripts. That's your homework for today. We'll rehearse in the afternoon, which is around an hour from now. All of you, come get your scripts." Tohma gestures to a stack of similar bundles on the floor.

"WHAT??" K, Hiro, and Fujisaki chorus. 

"You too, dearest," Tohma smiles at Yuki.

"No way," Yuki pouts. 

"You have to. It's part of this darned plot. As a novelist you should know how important a plot is to a good story."

"You call this a good story?" Yuki snorts. "I'm just playing along for kicks. You owe me one."

"Later," Tohma winks.

Ever the studious and obedient one, Hiro opens his bundle. He gasps. 

"What??" Fujisaki demands, frightened by the sound of the gasp. It's as if something terrible has been revealed. And true enough, it has.

"This is our first production??" Hiro asks. He pulls out the first sheet of paper and holds it up for everyone to see. 

Another shocked silence fills the air. 

"What were you saying a minute ago about the spawn of the devil?" K finally asks Tohma. 

Tohma lets out an irritated puff of breath. "I can't believe they sent me the WRONG script! I wanted something with women in it! Cowboy Bebop or maybe  Now they send us something that's just as gay as we are!!"

On the title page: Yami no Matsuei.

~TBC~

How did you find it? I hope you liked it. More to come ASAP ^_^ Thanks for reading. 

blinkie


End file.
